Daddy Jon
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Dean Ambrose/Jon Good Daddy Dom!. Warning: Not suitable for anyone under 16. Jon Good/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, here we go, my first drawn out sexual story. Now, I want to bring up that this had been requested of me a LOT, and I've never felt confident in my sex scenes to write something like this. So, I'm trying something new, something very new to me. If you have a problem with:**_

_**1. Girls calling their lovers 'Daddy', do not read.  
2. Daddy dom stories, do not read.  
3. Sexual domination/submission, do not read.**_

_**If anything that isn't Vanilla! offends you, do not read. It's as simple as that. **_

_**Please, read and review, or tell me how I could better my story so far. Thanks in advance!**_

Rebecca was never one to try to please other people, unless it was for her pleasure. And never in a million years did she think she'd trust someone as much as she trusted the love of her life. But with his strikingly beautiful blue eyes and his normally messy auburn tinged hair that she had spent countless hours playing with, there was just something there that made him lovable.

But there was also things that were different. On the outside, he was Dean Ambrose, WWE Professional wrestler. A mean looking man that often wore completely black and always seemed to be sporting something new about him, whether it be something he wore or a different type of attitude, the man was never the same. But at home, he was Jon...or 'sir'...or even sometimes Daddy...depending on the mood. He was warm, and caring, and even despite his grumpy moods and tiring traveling life,he was always willing to guide her in the right direction. He was pretty wise to be only three years older than her, he had seen much more than she had, he was just _better._

The twenty-eight year old man was a masterpiece in twenty-five year old's Rebecca's eyes. He was just something she'd never thought she would have.

They had known each other for a few years earlier, they used to live next door to each other. But as luck would have it, she was always lonely, and he was always gone. So the two never really hit it off. The only thing that set this off was the fact that Jon had gotten lonely one night and asked her out for some beers. And one thing led to another and they were soon fucking often, when they hung out, it always led to this.

But one night, after having a drunken round of 'truth or dare', some of Jon's darks secrets came out. Sexual ones, extremely emotional ones, and before long they had even forgotten about the game they were playing. She just sat, with her head in his lap as he slowly ran his hands through her brown hair, and listened to his gentle voice talking to her, telling her things she'd never imagined someone would have to go through in her life.

And then she realized, that anything this man wanted, he would get from her if she could give it. She didn't even want to please him, it was a need. A need so great that she stripped right down in front of him, got on her knees, and whispered, "Then if you're lonely...I'm yours...sir."

But that had been nearly two years ago. And now, as she waited anxiously at the front door, she could hardly contain herself. She had grown to love this man and his odd quirks, the chores he sat out for her, keeping his house clean for him when he wasn't there and taking care of his cat. He always rewarded her when she needed it the most.

And after this entire stressful week, she needed little time. And oddly, just hearing his tired voice on the phone, she knew he needed it too.

She heard the car door close and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing nothing but his favorite thing for her to wear, which was her deep purple, sheer, with furry trimmed teddy. It hugged her like a second skin in all the right parts and opened up at the crotch, leaving her vulnerable to when he needed her the most. Her hair was in low pigtail and she had minimum light pink blush on. She knew this was how he liked her the most.

She heard the key in the door, unlocking it, and then he stepped inside with his bags and he was chatting with someone on the phone, and he sounded very annoyed. She frowned and shifted playfully on her feet, watching as he walked right past her and to the kitchen, where he sat down three bags of something, and then took off upstairs.

Being the nosey little that she is, Rebecca walked over to the bags and sniffed, looking around, but as soon as she reached inside of it, she was rewarded with a harsh slap to the hand and she jumped, turning around to see a displeased Jon standing there, pointing a finger at her to tell her to stop.

She frowned and laced her fingers together in front of her and bowed her head, watching as he walked over to the cupboards and took down two plates, a bowl, and two cups. Whatever he had in the bag was food, and she felt her tummy grumble.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked over to him, saying in her littlest voice that she had.

Jon finally had enough of whoever he was talking to on the phone and hung the phone up without saying goodbye. He turned to her and cupped her jaw in his hands and tilted her head back, lightly kissing her lips and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "It's alright, sweet girl. I know you're curious. I bought chinese home. I remembered that it was your favorite, right? Or has it changed again on me?"

"No," she said excitedly and licked her lips, "I really like chinese."

"See, I can remember." He smiled and kissed her lips again, "Daddy's missed you."

"I've missed daddy, too." She wrapped her arms around his slender waist and laid her head on his chest, breathing him in.

"Cuddles already, princess?" He chuckled and rubbed her back softly.

"Daddy, this is a hug." She pouted, "Cuddles come later, right?"

He nodded and rubbed his hands over her slightly visible ass, "Yeah. Later, princess. But now, I just want to eat and take a shower. It's getting pretty late," he kissed her forehead, "Little girls should be in the bed."

"But daddy, you just got home." She huffed and nuzzled into his chest further, "I'm not tired."

"Alright, fine. We will stay up tonight." He chuckled and kissed her forehead again, "I bought you something."

"You did?" Her eyes widened, "What?"

"You'll have to just wait and see, princess. Be patient." He smiled and started taking the carton of food out of the bags, with her standing between him and the counter. He closed his eyes as she felt him kiss her neck. He really has missed his sweet little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate and she helped him do the dishes, they retreated to upstairs, where she shut the door and pressed play on her DVD that she was watching earlier. He told her that he needed some quiet time, and that they would play later. But now, he needed a shower. And she agreed.

She sat on the bed and watched the movie that she was watching earlier, Hope Floats, which had always been one of her favorite.

No more than thirty minutes later, out walked Jon with a towel wrapped around his slender waist. Rebecca took in the sight of him scantily dressed. His hair was soaked and hung down in his eyes, His broad chest was partly hairy, and there was a small smile on his handsome body.

"Did you have a good bath?" She looked up at him and twirled some of her hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I did princess. You want to come dry me off?" He smiled, that familiar mischievous look in his eyes. Rebecca nodded and moved over to where he stood at the edge of the bed. She took the towel from him and ran it down the center of his chest, down to his belly button, and back up to his chest. Her eyes never once left his semi-hard, thick cock that had her so smitten.

"Watch what you're doing, kitten. Maybe I'll reward you for doing such a good job." He lovingly caressed her chin and leaned into her ear, "You look so good tonight, baby. I could just eat you up."

There was an involuntary moan that escapes her lips. She pressed her entire Palm against the cloth, so that it reached more of his skin. "I haven't played for two weeks this time, daddy." She whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, "I need it."

"You might get it, sweetheart. Just keep up the great work," he whispered and rubbed her back, "You look so sexy for daddy."

"Anything for daddy," She breathed and gasped when she felt a nimble finger rub over her engorged slit, "Make it stop hurting."

"I've thought of you all day, baby," his voice rumbled into her ear, "You're always on daddy's mind. But you got me so hard thinking about you today. I knew you were here, waiting on me. You're so beautiful. Such a pretty little girl. I think about you constantly. You know that?"

"I know that daddy," Rebecca smiled sweetly up at him, "Because you're always on my mind, too."

"Where does it hurt, sweetheart? Show me." He whispered and rubbed her thighs.

"It hurts here," She placed his hand over her soaked pussy, "It throbs and aches and it won't stop. Play with it, daddy. Fix it. Just like you Always do."

"I'll fix it baby, but you've got to promise to be a good girl for daddy."

"I will be," she whispered and slowly ground her pussy onto his hand, "I swear on it." He nodded and moved her so she laid on her back.

He got down on his knees at the end of the bed and bent forward, so he hovered over her visibly throbbing pussy. He smirked and lapped at it softly, gathering her taste on his tongue, savouring her entirely. She tasted just like he'd had etched into his memory.

She looked down at him and whimpered, running her hands through his wet hair, "Daddy...that feels so good. More. Please, more."

He smiled and kissed her clit, swirling his tongue over the engorged nub as he sucked and gently tugged his head back from her. Then he done something that completely shocked her. He blew gently, a cool breeze flowing over her wet clit, causing it to get cold and even harder. She jumped and withered on the bed, tugging on his hair tightly, "Daddy that's so good."

"Is it princess?" he smiled and slid a finger in her pulsing hole, hearing her sharp intake of breath, "Baby girl, you're soaked. You're not going to last long, are you?"

"No," she whined and pulled his mouth back up to her clit, "Please. Please give me more. I wanna feel good, daddy. It hurts."

"Tell me why I should," he kissed just above her clit, "Tell me why you should get to come."

"Because I've been so good, daddy. I haven't touched my kitty. I've cleaned the house and watched after the cat." She whined and tossed her head, "I'm so fucking-" her eyes widened when she realized she had said a bad word, "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to."

"Cursing now, are ya?" He smiled, "What was cursing again? Fifteen spanks?"

"Yeah," she whimpered, "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Sorry just isn't good enough," he shook his head and rolled her up, pressing her knees over her shoulders. Her pussy and her ass was beautifully exposed to him now, and he ran his tongue down from her clit, then swirled it in her hole, and then toyed with her tiny puckered asshole. She whimpered and grabbed his hair again, gently tugging on it.

She yelped when he sat back and harshly, his hand came crashing down against her bare bottom. She was thankful that he didn't get the leather belt, and this was taking it easy on her sore body already. She pleaded, knowing that he liked to hear her beg for him to stop, but with relentless slaps to her ass, her bottom was left stinging and warm to his touch.

"You've got five more, sweet heart." Jon whispered, "You want them like this or bent over?"

"Like this," Rebecca cried, "But it hurts, daddy."

"I know it hurts, that's why I'm doing it. I'm doing it for your benefit. You can't curse all the time, sweetheart. You've got to learn." He kept his voice calm, spanking her sharply again.

She whimpered and closed her eyes as she took the last few blows, but on the last one, she felt what felt like her pussy flooding with warmth. And she looked down between her rolled legs to see his head back again, his tongue sliding into her, slurping and lapping at her.

"Are you thirsty daddy?" she whispered as she laid still, watching as he pushed her legs apart and nodded.

His moans vibrated into her, making her small clit throb. Everything clenched tight as she felt his prying fingers sliding even deeper into her. She felt his thumb sliding through the slickness of her upper lips and then he pressed his skilled digit to her button, making her squeal with pleasure that was almost overbearing.

"Daddy, that feels so good," she whined uncontrollably, "So good daddy."

Jon sat back and smirked, licking his lips clean of her taste and whispered, "Tell daddy what you want, baby."

"I want daddy to fuck me," she whimpered as she looked down at him.

"It's very late, princess." He said softly again as he kissed at her mesh-covered chest, sucking and lapping at her hard nipples, "I just want to run my hands all over you, kiss all over you, take off your clothes and rub your soft skin...tell my gorgeous girl just how much I really have missed her...I love being with you...you make me so fucking horny, baby girl...you're incredible...I love the smell and taste of you...love sharing my bed with you...feeling you cuddle against me...feeling your tits against my chest...I can even feel your goosebumps somemtimes...daddy loves his princess, you know that, right?"

"I know, daddy." Rebecca whispered and smiled as she sat up and caressed his tired face, "I love you too."

He nodded and moved so that he laid between her legs, his cock brushing obscenely against her soaked apex, creating a delicious friction between them as he attacked her face with small, sweet kisses. First her eye lods, then her lips, moving down to her neck, gently nibbling on her skin.

Rebecca sighed dreamily, feeling her daddies hands and mouth on him. She felt her nipples perk up, and he took a pebbled nipple into his warm, wet mouth, sucking on it and nibbling gently, smirking as she arched further up into him.

"You really need daddy huh, baby girl?"

"Yes," she hissed, "My pussy hurts so bad. It's empty and wet and I don't like it like that. I want it full of my daddy's cock and not hurting."

"Take this off, baby. I want to feel you fully against me tonight, okay?"

"Alright," she nodded and slid the straps off slowly before lifting her body up and sliding it down past her butt and then Jon took it from there, peeling it off her thighs like she would break if he was too rough.

"Daddy, can I taste you?" she said as she looked down at his cock that was standing at full attention now, and a small bead of precum had dribbled out of the tip, "I need it."

"You need it, huh?" He smirked, "yes darlin', you can taste me."

She crawled over to the edge of the bed and kneeled, looking up at him as she lightly stroked his sides. Her hands went to her hips, holding on tightly as she struggled to keep her balance. She lapped at the tip, keeping her hands pressed against his thighs as she bent down. She swirled her tongue over his tip, her tongue getting coated in his essence.

Jon's feet had started to ache and he moved to crawl into the bed, propping his head on the pillows, watching as she scrambled across to bed and sat on her knees on the bed between his legs. Jon gripped the base of his cock and held it up for her, whispering ruggedly, "Take it in your mouth, baby girl. Suck on it. Imagine it's a sucker that you like."

She wrapped her lips around the thick head and her tongue gently wavered over the smooth skin, her tongue toying with the small slit on his head. His hands tangled in her hair, urging her further down on his cock until she gagged a bit when he hit the back of her throat.

It was like that for a few minutes, with her gently sucking on his head, feeling his cock grow surprisingly harder by the second, until he was so hard she was sure he was starting to get painful.

He pulled her up to be eye level with him and he positioned his cock at her entrance, watching as her eyes widened and she gasped, "Oh, daddy. Please. Pleas give it to me."

With that, Jon's cock pushed through her soaked pussy lips and sunk deep in her throbbing channel. She moaned loudly as she felt him stretch her, and she settled on top of him as much as she could, his cock filling her completely.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking deliciously tight. You feel so good on Daddy's cock. Do you realize that? Does this feel good, baby?" He groaned.

"It makes me feel so good, I love my daddy's cock in me." She whimpered and rocked her hips against hers, feeling it slide deeper and deeper.

"That's it, baby. Take all of me. Make us feel good." He breathed, his hips pumping up into hers. Rebecca leaned down and kissed him, her small breasts rubbing against his hairy chest. He cradled her head to his chest.

"Oh daddy," she moaned against his chest, "Oh god yes! Daddy!" She cried as he pounded harder into her. That delicious pressure began to build with each of his thrusts to the point that she felt like she was going to explode. And then it hit her, she came unglued from the world. Her pussy constricted and contracted all around his cock and he pounded into her harder, the sounds of their skin colliding reverberating around the room loudly.

"Soak daddy's cock, that's it baby." Jon said in approval, "That's my good baby girl. Soak daddy's cock with your cum."

"Oh, daddy!" Rebecca whined as he flipped them. He pinned her knees down and drove his cock home, pounding even harder into her cunt. He smiled down at her, feeling her nails dig into his back, moaning uncontrollably, her head lashing around on the bed. She was enjoying the feeling of having him inside of her more than she'd ever admit.

He reached between them and rubbed her clit, and with in a few more minutes, she was screaming his name again, but his lips crashed down against hers as she came so she didn't wake the neighbors.

"Baby, I'm close." He whispered, "Swallow daddy, okay?"

"Yes, daddy." She nodded eagerly, feeling him pull out of her. He scrambled up to sit on her chest, knowing not to press his entire weight down on her, as he jerked his cock off. She swallowed every drop of cum he gave her, and still sucked him and milked him for more

Jon groaned and flopped down on the bed, smiling as she crawled up his body and curling up on his chest. She looked up at him and licked her lips, pulling the covers over their spent bodies, and whispered, "Thank you, daddy. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl. Good night, my love."

* * *

_**Shew! *wipes forehead* Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca laid there, looking up at the ceiling as she felt Jon's chest rise and fall. He had always been a heavy sleeper, for as long as she can remember. And she knew that it was because he never got to rest very good on the road. So when he came home, he'd sleep for a few hours. He deserved it. He deserved anything for the hard work he put in.

She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to go back to sleep, but she tossed and turned as lightly as she could, careful not to wake Jon up, and eventually gave up. She had enough rest that night. The sun was up, and that meant she had to get up too. Or at least that's how her body took it.

She left Jon a note on the table beside of where he was sleeping and then got up and dressed. She brushed her hair and her teeth, pulled on a maxi dress that was a light purple color, and slid on white flip-flops.

With that, she set off for the market. She had wanted to cook him a nice meal for ages now. So she picked up locally farmed eggs, ham, cheese, green peppers, and even a six-pack of beer for him later in the evening.

When she returned, she was happy to see there was an empty house, signaling to her that he was still asleep. She set to start cooking, mixing all the ingredients in the pan to create four large omelets. She brewed a pot of coffee, applied a thin layer of makeup in the hallway, and even cleaned the dishes up before she loaded it all up on a tray and walked upstairs with her plate.

"Jon," she lightly shook his shoulder, causing him to groan and jerk his head, "I made omelets! Wake up, sleepy head."

"What time is it?" he groaned and stretched out on the bed, the blankets dipping deliciously low on his hips. She could clearly see the outline of his cock through the sheer fabric and licked her lips.

"It's almost noon," she sat down on the bed and placed the large tray over their laps, "I've already been to the market."

"You didn't wake me up?" he yawned and rubbed his chilly arms, "I told you to wake me up if you left."

"Jon, you were dead to the world. It's cool. You were totally relaxed," she shrugged, "I had my pistol if anyone tried to mess with me."

He nodded and blinked sleepily as he reached for the forks and yawned again, "Fuck, I'm exhausted, baby."

"That's another reason I didn't want to wake you. I know you were tired," she looked up at him and smiled, "You still like omelets, right?"

"Fucking right, I do." He smirked and chewed the sliver of egg, "Did you make this?"

"Sure did," she nodded, "I've always liked to cook. I want to open my restaurant."

He nodded and quickly downed his two omelets, looking over at her as she ate delicately. He watched as she slowly cut into the fluffy piece of food and picked it up, placing it in her mouth. He always loved watching her in the moments she didn't realize he was doing such a thing. She was beautiful in every aspect of the word.

"Baby girl," he sighed, "I've got to get going. I need to stop at the gym and all before I start those press shit today."

She nodded and frowned, "I thought you had the day off?"

"Unfortunately not, baby." He sighed, "I won't be gone long."

She nodded and sighed, standing up from the bed and gathering their plates before walking off downstairs. She knew he had to do his job, but she missed him. And it seemed as if he was always working here lately. There was so many unspoken words she hadn't said to him. She was way too scared to share her true feelings. Because if that man ever left her...

"Change of plans," Jon said as he walked into the room and interrupted her thoughts, "Media was canceled...lets go shopping."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Shopping? For what?"

"Clothes," he smiled, "I want to spoil you today."

Rebecca took a deep breath and nodded. He wasn't one that was always up for shopping, but when he did, he bought her endless amount of clothing. Not that she could honestly complain, When the man splurged on her, he went all out.

Roughly thirty minutes later, Rebecca found herself in a Victoria Secrets changing booth. She looked long and hard at the reflection the mirror gave off. She was wearing a black and purple lace bra and panties set. It looked wonderful against her milky white skin, at least she thought. She turned to the side and admired her body from the new angle, slightly sucking her belly in, so she got the image of how she presented herself to her daddy.

_I hope he likes it, _Rebecca thought to herself, _Maybe we will even get to play in it some._

She smiled when she heard a gentle tap on the door and she reached over, opening for it for him to walk in. A wide, playful smirk crossed his beautiful mouth as he took in the sight of his little girl. Her full, round, perky tits were encased in a gorgeous lacy material bra, with dark purple trimming and ruffles. Her hips and delicious pussy was covered by matching panties, that had a few ruffles of purple trim on the butt.

"Little girl," he rasped in her ear, "You look good enough to eat."

"Then do it," she whispered as he pulled her back flesh against his chest. She bit her bottom lip when his hands roamed over the visible skin of her torso and up to cup her heavy breasts in his large hands.

"I just might, baby." He whispered, "Would you like that? Would you like for daddy to eat his babies pussy and make her moan uncontrollably like a little slut so everyone knows just how much of a whore my girl is?"

"Yes, daddy," her chest heaved uncontrollably against him. She was so wet, so turned on, that she didn't even care what he done to her at the moment. She hated when she knew she was going to crave him. It's as if she _needed h_im in some sick way. It wasn't even a desire anymore. It was pure, raw, unashamed need.

"Then sit down, baby." He whispered as he dipped a hand in the front of her panties and ran his finger over her slit, "Show daddy just how bad you need it."

Rebecca rushed over to the built-in bench in the small dressing room. She watched as he got down on his knees in front of her and ran his hands over in insides of her thighs, before he ran them up and over the panties she was wearing and tugged them down her legs. He gently nipped at her kneecaps and then her thighs, before he kissed up the insides of her smooth legs and finally rested his lips over her pussy.

Jon bit her bottom lip as she moved against his mouth, watching as his tongue swept out of his mouth to touch her engorged clit. She was his in every sense of the word, anyway she could be. She'd give this man her entire heart if he needed it ripped out of her chest. She belonged to him. And she knew that he'd take her wherever he needed her. And today, that happened to be in the dressing room of a Victoria Secrets.

Her sex life was fucking awesome.

"Baby, you're soaked." He whispered against her pussy before shoving his tongue in her sopping hole, causing her to hiss and spread her legs farther apart, opening herself to him entirely. She reached down and gently pinched her clit, feeling the coil that was wrapped too tight in the pit of her belly spark with pleasure.

Jon swatted her hand away and sucked on the previously played with nub, flicking his tongue against it almost in a violent way. He could have eaten her up entirely if she'd let him. She tasted something delicious. Sweet and tangy, but yet with the normal pussy taste was there. She was so fucking sexy.

"Daddy," she panted after a few minutes, "Put a finger in me, please. Daddyyyyy, I need it so bad."

Jon smirked at how loud she was moaning for him, despite their current location. She was so far gone to care if anyone heard her or not. Jons scruffy face tickled at her sensitive skin, sucking and biting gently at her clit as he slid two thick, long, muscled fingers into her soaked pussy.

"Thats so good, daddy." She whispered, "It's so good. Oh God, daddy. You're going to make me cum."

"Don't you dare," he whispered demanding, "Don't you fucking dare cum without me."

She groaned in frustration as she pulsed quickly around his fingers, silently pleading for him to get inside of her fully. Jon stood up suddenly and grabbed her hands, pulling her up so that her hands rested on his belt buckle. She undone it and undone his pants, pushing it down his thighs, watching in amazement as his hard cock sprung out of his pants.

"You're so big, daddy." She whispered as she kissed the tip of his cock gently, "You're so hard."

"Yeah, look at what you've done." He whispered playfully as he ran his hands through her hair, "You gonna fix it for daddy?"

"Yeah," she nodded and licked at his slit, "I want my daddy's hard cock in my little pussy. I wanna know how I get my daddy."

"Open your mouth, baby." He whispered, "Get it nice and wet."

Rebecca's mouth opened wide for him, sinking herself down around his cock as he moved further towards her. Jon sighed in content and held the back of her head as she looked up at him, her lips stretching every time she pushed over the head of him and slowly pulled him out. Over and over, repeatedly, just taking him slow, feeling every ridge and vein he offered her.

Not too soon, he was fucking her mouth, pushing her head further down on him as he slid further down in her throat. He was moaning softly as her groans were muffled with his invading cock. She kept her voice low, not wanting to be heard, or for them to be caught, which by this time neither of them knew how they hadn't been arrested yet for public indecency.

Jon abruptly pulled out of her mouth and watched as she gasped for air and got herself under control as he stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her, "That's a good girl. That's it, baby. Can you bend over for me?"

Rebecca nodded eagerly and moved to kneel on the bench that she was sitting on. Jon ran the tip of his soaked cock over her swollen lips and then plunged into her. Rebecca bit her fist to keep from screaming his name, her toes curling so harshly that they cracked loudly. She whimpered and pushed hard back against him, taking his thick cock even further into her warm pussy as she felt his nails digging into her hip bones.

"That's so fucking good, baby girl," he rumbled loudly into her ear after he bent over her. His cock slid in and out of her easily due to just how wet she was, "Tell me what you want, baby girl."

"I want you to pound my pussy good and hard, daddy," she whispered ruggedly, "I want to feel you for so many days afterwards. I want you to make it sore. Make it hurt, daddy. I want it to hurt."

"Tell me who you belong to," he whispered. He knew the answer. But each time she said it, it got him so fucking hard.

"I belong to you, daddy." She whispered as he slammed his hips into hers, fucking her hard and good, making sure to stay still a few seconds after each thrust to make sure he got all of it. He never left a spec unattended in her small pussy, his cock always pleased every inch, "I belong to you forever. My heart, my body, my soul, and my pussy. We're all yours, daddy. All belongs to you. I'm yours. Please daddy, please play with my clit. Please let me do it. I need it so bad."

She felt his cock swell deep within her, and she smiled to herself. She had been told plenty of times by Jon that only she has ever gotten him this hard. She was the only one who deserved to get him this hard. This wasn't the kinkiest thing they've ever done, but it was close, and it was oh so fucking good.

Her moans and whispers stirred his hips on, his thrusts being slick and fulfilling. He fucked her so hard that her cheeks were starting to turn a bright red from the way his thighs slapped up against them. He reached around to finally silence her pleas and began rubbing her throbbing, soaked clit in small circles. He knew he wasn't going to last longer.

And then, he dropped his hips and kept thrusting up into her, causing her to squeal with anticipation of her orgasm, and his cock to swell even larger.

Like it had been planned, Rebecca's tight woven coil started to unwind, signalling to the both of them that she was coming undone. She shook underneath him, her body flexing and relaxing as she came hard, her pussy squeezing his cock in the most delicious way that set off his orgasm. They didn't get to come together often, but when they did, it was the best fucking thing ever to them. It signalized them as one. They were connected for an eternity. Or at least that's what Rebecca wants.

"I think we're definitely getting these panties and bra, baby." Jon whispered playfully in her ear, which caused her to laugh and shove at him slightly. Jon stood up and pulled out of her, watching as a drop or two of his hot sticky cum dripped down onto the floor. She was stretched and open for him, her hole took on the perfect size of his cock.

"You like these, daddy?" Rebecca smiled playfully up at him, "They are pretty comfortable."

"Hell yeah, these are sexy as fuck." Jon sighed, "You're daddy's perfect little girl. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

"Alright, daddy." Rebecca smiled, "I'm glad to be your little girl."

"Perfect little girl," Jon corrected her and kissed her cheek, "You're beautiful baby."

* * *

**_So, this is going to be more than just sexy times. I promise. I've got something planned for this._**  
**_And we will plunge into the kinkier shit soon, promise. :)_**  
**_R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice, sunny day in Las Vegas as Rebecca laid out on the top of the apartment building. She closed her eyes as the sun warmed her after coming out behind a cloud. It was such a beautiful day out here. She spent a lot of time ontop of that rooftop, just thinking. Whether it was about Jon, work, or whatever else plagued her mind, it always helped to come up here. IT helped.

She felt empty. Her daddy wasn't here today. Infact, he was over in London doing a signing. She missed him, that was a given. She missed him after he had just walked off from her. Whenever he was gone, she was empty

She wasn't stupid. She had the internet. She had tumblr. She had seen all the girls he flirted with. But there was a certain blonde that he always seemed to be around in a bar. She worked with him. He always seemed to be hugged up to her, making kissy faces at her, and she never seemed to shy away from him.

Maybe it was time she started questioning him. That wasn't how this relationship worked. He didn't get to go out while he was at work and screw another woman. He _belonged to her. He belonged strictly to Rebecca._

She was sp wrapped around him mentally. She lived for him. She woke up for him. She loved him. And lately, she wasn't getting that vibe back from him. She put so much effort into being his, and making him happy with everything that she does, but there has been mulitple instances that she has seen pictures of him online hugged up to other girls. Laughing, smiling, hugging them. She knew he had fans, and she knew some of them were crazy, but this wasnj't just normal fan pictures. It was odd, but it was as if he was comfortable with the public. He was comfortable with random people touching him and he wasn't as guarded with them as he was with her. It took her almost an entire year for him to tell her he loved her, and even then, it was subtly said.

She hurt because of this. He was perfect. He was the love of her life. And it felt as if he wasn't gettting that message. Maybe she wasn't trying enough. Maybe he hadn't realized it yet. She'd give him a few more weeks until she confronted him. Maybe he was just late with getting the memo.

She was just lucky he came home tomorrow.

Jon couldn't wait to get home. Traveling, on top of meet and greets, and working nearly constantly was starting to add up on his sleep. Well, the lack of sleep. He was ready to cuddle his girl, wrap himself in a warm blanket, and just sleep. He knew she had a birthday coming up, he also had to plan for that.

Life was just utterly exhausting for him right now.

But as soon as his plane landed and he saw Rebecca standing there, waiting on him with her arms open wide for him. She ran over to him and jumped in his arms and for the first time since he had been gone for a week, he felt himself relax. She had such a calming effect on him. She was absolutely perfect all the way around.

"I've missed you," she whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much this time."

"Why's that, baby? Why did you miss me so much this time?"

"Because I've gotten use to you," she whispered, "I've gotten so used to you being around me. Loving me. Tucking me into bed...I don't really know how to deal without you being around." She looked up at him with big wide eyes, "What are we doing for my birthday?"

He smiled and whispered, "I'm still working on it."

"Well, it's tomorrow." She pouted, "I wanna celebrate now."

"Well, you weren't born today. You were born tomorrow. So that's when we will celebrate." he rubbed her back.

"What about at midnight?" she huffed and pouted up at him, "I wanna celebrate."

"Your bed time is eleven tonight, and not a minute later. Understand me?".

Rebecca frowned at the strict tone in his voice. She only wanted to celebrate. She wasn't being treated fair. He never wanted to spend any time with her at night. That really upset her, and she didn't know how to go about telling him about it. He has never been so mean to her like he has been here lately. It was starting to play tricks with her mind. It made her question him.

Questions like: what if he had someone else he was seeing on the road? Was he bedding her at night? Did he tuck another girl in beside of him in bed? Why had he stopped communicating with her? Did he _only _want her for sex?

"Well, I'm hanging out with my mom tomorrow." All the childlike playfulness was gone from her voice, and it was laced with sadness and hurt. She turned her head from him and dropped down from his waist, "I figured I'd spend sometime with someone who actually wanted me...because it doesn't seem like you want me around."

"What are you talking about?" Jon shook his head as he watched her bow her head and walk off from him. Where was this coming from?

Jon followed her all the way to her car that she was sitting in the driverseat, staring straight ahead. He sighed and sat his bags down beside the car as he sat down in the passenger seat. He noted the slight sniffles that she emitted. His princess was hurting, and she wouldn't tell him why, or what for that matter, she was.

"Rebecca, talk to me. Because it isn't making any sense." Jon whispered as he leaned against the door, "Talk to me baby. Get it all out."

"I give my everything to you," she started, "And you act like you don't care anymore. I've quit my job to satisfy you. I've moved away from my family. Left my friends in the dust...who is she?"

"What? Who is who?"

"The girl."

"What girl," Jon questioned. He didn't understand, "Why are you so upset with me?"

"Renee!" She shouted, "Why? Why her?"

"Why her what, Rebecca? Renee and I are friends." Jon kept his voice soft. He had nothing to be defensive about. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I've seen the pictures. And I've kept my mouth shut but lately you haven't wanted to spend any time with me. You come home and you expect me to go straight to bed? You're neglecting me. You don't care anymore. We've been doing this for two years. And you don't give two shits anymore. I'm not important, right? You've found someone else, right? Do I need to go pack my things so you can move her in?" Lily closed her eyes tightly as tears fell down her face, "I don't want to loose you. I love you. I love you so much, Jon. And I can't help it."

Jon knew this was far beyond a daddy dom relationship now. He knew he felt the same way deep down inside of him. He had been faithful to her, he would never _ever _cheat on her. She had to understand that.

"Baby, if you felt this way, then why haven't you said anything?" Jon sighed, "You can't keep this stuff bottled up. Renee and I are _just_ friends." He looked at her dead in the eye, "I love you too, you gotta know that. You're the most important thing in my life. I haven't found anyone else. I never will. When I started this with you, I started it for a long time, Rebecca."

She closed her eyes and felt him wipe her tears, "I just want to spend time with you...it isn't like it was back then, Jon...you're always rushed with me...it's like you don't have time for me...I see you one day a week, not even for five hours...I'm sorry if I sound needy, but I am needy. I do need you. You don't call me at night hardly anymore. You text me. You text me goodmorning and goodnight...even when we are together, you...it's like you use me for sex."

"That isn't what I'm using you for. I'm not using you at all. I thought thats what you wanted."

"I want more than just this little girl role in your life, Jon." She whispered, "And I understand if you can't give me that right now. I do. I know you're busy with work. But I only thought that you were cheating because I...I've seen pictures of you and the blonde together...you look happy with her."

"Rebecca-"

"I've held my tongue for long enough and I'm finally standing up for myself now. Let me speak, please."

Jon nodded, giving her the go ahead to finish her thought. This was obviously something she had been holding in for a few months. He understood. This lifestyle got a bit confusing even for him at times.

"If I'm taking up your time, you need to let me know. You don't need to keep my hanging only to ignore me. I have needs, as a woman. I'm not being disrespectful, Jon. I'm talking to you as an adult. I'm not pretending right now. I've done everything you ask of me and I haven't expected anything out of you. But right now, I'm asking something of you. I want the truth. Do you need time away from me?"

"Rebecca, I don't want to spend time away from you. I'm just stressed is all."

"Then fine, I'll leave to stay with my mom so you can have time to relax." She blinksed away tears.

"I never said I wanted you to leave."

"You basically said you needed time to yourself because you're stressed. I understand that. I'll go home for a day. soyou can have the house to yourself. I won't bother you." She whispered as she turned the car on, "When you figure this out, then we can talk about it. "

Jon sighed and closed his eyes, "I think you're the one who needs time away from me...you're so adamant about leaving. Is there something _you _need to do alone?"

"Maybe I'm stressed, too." she whispered sadly.

"About what? All you do is clean a house all day."

"Maybe I'm stressed about you being faithful to me. Because you sure as hell ain't proved me wrong. You look like you damn near wanna jump down that blonde bitches throat half the time. The other time, you're all snuggled up next to her. You used to do that to me. Now you just fuck me and leave. It isn't something that's just started changing either. You might have not noticed, but I do. I have. For four months." She sobbed into her hands, "You say I have nothing to be worried about, but there's been no proof that I shouldn't be worried."

"Rebecca, I have friends. I have fans. I can't help that."

"But you can help not being all cutesy with them," she whispered, "Especially friends. Does she know about me?"

"Yes, all of my friends know about you."

"Do they know about how we're involved?"

"No, they think we're together."

"Are we together? More than just sexually?" She looked down at her lap.

"Lets just go home, Rebecca. It's getting late and I'm hungry."

"Answer my question," she whispered, feeling her heart break in her chest.

"I don't know how to answer that, Becca. I really don't. I'm not the one that makes that decision entirely on my own."

"Why can't you tell me what you want?"

"Because I don't know what I want right now," he whispered, "I thought what we had was fine."

"But I'm not feeling the same way, Jon...I'm not fine with just being your sex slave."

"Sex slave? Jesus Christ, Rebecca. That isn't what you are to me...I thought you understood?" His eyes were filled of pure horror and dissappointment. "I thought you wanted this too?"

"I do want this, Jon. But lately that's what I am. You take me out and buy me nice things, then fuck me, and you're gone the rest of the day you get off. That isn't what I want in a relationship. I want a fucking connection. I want something that we can use as an advantage. I want you fully. I'll still be your little girl. I'll still be whatever you want me to be. I just want to be able to officially call you mine."

"You can call me yours, Rebecca. I'm not depreiving you of that at all. I never will. Sexually, we're together."

"Your perception of being a daddy is horrifically off. I've made other little girl friends on line. This isn't how their daddy treats them. They...they get pampered. They get lovings. They get cuddled and kissed and not just treated like they are materialistic bitch and then fucked afterwards."

"I work my ass off to be able to buy you things. Not because I feel like I need to, it's because I want to. I want to spoil you."

She sighed and pulled out of the parking space. If she had anything else to say, she obviously wasn't speaking her mind at the moment. The rest of the car ride was quiet and uneasy. He didn't know what had gotten into her. She was never the jealous type before. They had a wonderful relationship. He came home tonight to a emotional wreck. And now he risked loosing her, too. That scared him. It opened his eyes.

Jon had never even laid another hand on another female in a sexual manner. Sure, he interacted with his fans and his female coworkers. He could see where she was getting so jealous now. He understood her side of the story. He had vowed a long time ago to always see things from her side of the argument before he took another step into making her mad. He hated arguing with her. He hated arguing period. He just wanted to curl her up on their couch and let her cry all her frustrations out.

But as they walked in the door to their shared apartment and she headed upstairs, only to emerge a few minutes later with a small luggage bag packed with her clothes sticking out of it, it appeared he wasn't going to get to do any of that tonight.

"So, you're leaving?" Jon frowned as he looked over her. He shook his head, "Rebecca, I don't understand what I done."

"You're being insensitive about my feelings. That isn't what you should do at the moment. I asked you a simple question and you couldn't even answer me." She hugged herself, suddenly feeling cold in the warm room, "I'm staying at my moms."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. IF you have an issue, we need to talk it out like rational adults, Rebecca. Running away from a problem isn't going to solve it. We can go to bed now and talk a bout it in the morning if you'd like." Jon sighed and sat down on the couch, "You can have the bedroom. I'll sleep down here."

"See! That is what I mean! You're always trying to find a way to get away from me. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" She stamped her feet in frustration, "I'm not a bad girl, Jon. I'm easy to please. I don't want you to buy me things. I'd rather spend every waking moment with you in a fucking cardboard box rather than have the life of luxury. Can't you see that?"

"The only reason I said I'd sleep down here is because you're upset with me. Even though I don't understand it, I'm giving you room to get your anger out. I'm fucking sorry, goddamn!" He shouted. He watched as she backed away from him and held herself tighter. He knew shouting at her wasn't going to solve anything. She always got so nervous when he spoke in a loud tone. It's like she shut down completely. "Becca, baby, come here. Come sit down beside of me. Talk to me. Like an adult. Make me understand. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She sighed and wiped her tears. She knew she had nothing to fear being around this man. He would never hurt her. She took a deep breath and slowly sat down beside of him on the couch. He gently wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I don't like it when you yell at me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got a little upset." He whispered, "What else don't you like?"

"I don't like it that you seem so friendly and familiar with that blonde girl." She looked up at him with wide eyes, "I mean, I really, _really, _loathe it."

"Okay," he nodded, "What else?"

"I don't like that you don't seem to want to spend any time with me. I don't like that you ignore me. I...I miss the fun times. When you weren't so stressed out...when you started working for WWE, you were so carefree. You came home and you were fun and warm and you were open to new things...now it's the same thing over an over again...the routine is getting rather old...like when you dressed your dick up when I was sick...that was fun..." she looked down at her lap, "I miss you sexually. Intimately. We have sex a lot, but we aren't intimate. You don't make me feel treasured like you used to when we had sex...we used to make love...now we just fuck...have a quickie and you're gone for the rest of the night while I'm here sleeping alone...you used to tuck me in and tell me goodnight...you're not even here when I go to bed anymore." She closed her eyes as her voice told just how heartbroken she was, "I'm not happy with the way you've been treating me lately."

"I'm sorry, baby. It's nothing against you. Honestly, it isn't. I love you. I do, honestly. I'll try as hard as I can to be able to spend as much time as possible with you now. I'm sorry I lost site of what was really important and I'm sorry for hurting you." He looked over her small tear streaked face, "C'mon. Lets go upstairs. We don't have to have sex. We can watch a movie or something."

She sighed and nodded, "I made you dinner before I left to pick you up. There is a chicken sandwhich and a salad in the refrigerator. I'll wait for you upstairs."

Jon nodded and watched her as she grabbed her luggage and walked slowly up the stairs. Each time she sniffled, it felt like it sliced through his heart. He really did hate that she was hurting because of him. He never wanted to make his little upset. That tore his heart out entirely. He also hated that his work has became so toxic to their relationship. Maybe..._just maybe there was a way to include her on the job._

He'd think further into that later. Right now, he had a grumbling stomach and dinner waiting on him in the kitchen.

After he was finished fixing his food, he grabbed his protein shake and headed upstairs. In one hand, he carried his drink and his food. In the other, he carried a bottle of sprinkles with a devilious little plan running wild in his mind.

He found her in her purple silk nightgown, laid out over the covers of their bed. She looked comfortable. He climbed into bed beside of her, making sure to hide the sprinkles until he was ready to use them later.

They settled on Fast and the Furious. The first one had always been one of her favorites. He never fussed over what movie they watched. There was no use in it. She'd always get her way. All she had to do was bat those pretty eyes at him and his mind was changed immediately. She has always had that affect on him.

Rebecca made it half way through the movie. The last thing she remembered was Dom and Mia racing. She hadn't realized she was nearly curled up around Jon's lap. She hadn't even felt him get up out of bed.

So when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder, you could probably just imagine her surprise. She blinked a bleary eye as she looked up at him. He was shirtless and running a hand through her long brown hair lovingly as he whispered for her to wake up. He peppered her face with kisses and soft nibbles on her neck.

Jon stood up, exposing his beautifully naked body. But it wasn't until she was fully awake did she giggle at what he had done to his body. He stood before her, entirely naked, with the tip of his cock covered in different colored sprinkles.

"What are you doing?" She shook her head, "It's nearly two in the morning."

"Well, it's somebodies birthday...somebodies twenty-sixth birthday. I do recall her wanting to start celebrating as soon as possible. And well, since I can't figure out how to bake a fucking cake, and the bakeries are still closed, I figured this was second best...you never seem to mind putting my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours anyway." He smirked and whispered, "Ya gonna clean daddy off or what?"

She smiled, every ounce of her sadness had melted by now, and taking its place was a coil that kept tightening in the pit of her stomach. His dominant side got her turned on, but when he was playful was when she liked it more.

She nodded her head and licked her lips, getting them wet, before her tongue snaked out to touch the tip of his head, licking the small slit delicately. He smiled and tangled a hand in her hair, still keeping control of her head. Her lips parted enough to take the thick head of him in her warm mouth. She sucked on him gently, loving the small noise he made as her tongue flicked against his slit again.

"Fuck," he whispered, "You must have really missed daddy's dick, huh baby?"

"Yeah," she whispered after taking a slowl breath. She pushed her head down, taking him in until he reached the back of her throat. And then she relaxed her throat, took him as far down as she could, and held him there. He held the back of her head, rolling his hips out so that he slid a bit further down her throat.

Her jaw muscles burned, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was making this Adonis in front of her feel good. And by the way he was making those throaty, deep moans, she was doing exactly what she was supposed to do.

She sucked and slurped him, taking him down as far as she could for she knew a good five mimutes. He jerked her head off of him by her hair and grinned down at her with lust, "Lay back, baby...daddy's turn."

With that, he gently shoved her back into the bed. He spread her legs for her, she wasn't moving fast enough. He bent down and ran his tongue up the length of her slit, moaning softly at her taste. Her hands came down and spread her lips for him and he pushed her knees up towards her chest.

He swriled his tongue over her clit. And he done it again, and again, and again, and again and again, until the point that she was screaming his name. She needed him. All of him.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me." Rebecca whispered as she spread her legs further apart for him, "I wanna feel your cock in my little wet pussy."

"What, does my tongue not feel good enough?"

"No, it does, daddy. I just wanna be fucked. I need it."

"You need it? Tell me how bad, baby. Tell me how bad you need daddy, sweet angel." He whispered as he rubbed her thighs and up to her stomach.

"I need it so bad. I've needed it ever since you left the other day. I crave it...please give it to me. Please, please, please."

He smirked and nodded, "Alright. I understand. I need it too."

With that, he crawled up her body and nudged his way between her legs. He slid into her fully, satisfy with the pleasure-filled gasp she gave him. She was so turned on, so wet, that he didn't even have to push that much. He slid right on in her.

'This is the perfect birthday ever,' she whispered up at him.

"Happy birthday, sweet angel." he smirked, "I love you."


End file.
